


Criminal?

by wdwoneshots



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Boys' Love, Jarbyn, Jeben, M/M, Revenge, pretence, zaniel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdwoneshots/pseuds/wdwoneshots
Summary: Corbyn pretends to be a Why Don't We fan and when Why Don't We announces they're giving away tickets. He hacks the system and gets himself free tickets for the concert. Read onto find out what happens next.
Relationships: Jack Avery/Corbyn Besson, Jonah Marais/Eben Franckewitz, Zach Herron/Daniel Seavey
Kudos: 5





	1. Criminal? (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part :D ❤.

Corbyn's POV:-  
I was scrolling through my feed on Instagram when I suddenly saw a familiar face. I couldn't catch who it was at first but looking at it closely, I recognized it to be as Jack Avery. He was posing for a picture and holding up a sign. There was also a link in his caption which was for tickets to his concerts. 

I scrolled through more of his pictures and saw three other boys whom I recognized immediately.  
They were Jonah, Daniel and Zach.  
I was shocked. 

They all had become successful as a band and were right now on their way back to their hometown to give a performance.

Flashbacks came to my mind as I remembered what these four boys had done to my sister and me. 

Okay. Let me explain. They all used to go to my highschool and use to bully me and my sister, Ashley. And because of that she had run away from home.

One of them, Daniel Seavey used to be my best friend until the other three invited him to be a part of the popular kids club. He totally forgot about me and instead hung out with them at all times.

And worst of all, when they started bullying me he didn't even stop them. The only person who didn't hurt me a lot was Jack. But he too was aggressive at times.

The thing is back in highschool, I used to be the biggest nerd and a teacher's pet. So all the popular kids hated me and bullied me including those four boys.

I clicked on his Instagram and saw a link to his band. It was called "Why Don't We" and apparently they were selling tickets for their newest concert which was in my hometown.

I clicked the first link which was for the tickets and looked at them. I smirked as a brilliant idea popped into my mind.

I copied the link and opened a document on my computer. I typed in a bunch of figures then sat back against my chair, satisfied.

I had hacked into their system and gotten myself free tickets for all of their concerts in my hometown. 

It was just a matter of time before the tickets would be delivered to my doorstep and I was going to be able to get my revenge on the four boys who had made my life a living hell during my highschool years.

They would see that the Corbyn Besson they knew had completely changed and was no longer the quiet and timid boy whom they use to bully.

In just a matter of time, I was going to get my revenge on all four of them, making them suffer like they made me suffer just a few years ago.

~To be continued~.


	2. Criminal? (Part 2).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 :D.

Corbyn's POV:-  
I was on my way to one of the concerts that was in my hometown. The tickets had arrived two days ago and I was happy. I was taking my younger brother Jordan with me for company but Jordan was only coming with me to one concert. The rest I was going to attend on my own.

"Are you excited?", Jordan asked me grinning.

I nodded smiling back. Jordan knew nothing about my plans and I intended to keep it that way. No one could know what I was up to.

Arriving at the concert place, I got out of the car and joined the line of anxious waiting fans. There were a lot there. I'll admit, I wasn't expecting a lot of people to be here but who was I kidding. They're one of the biggest boy bands. Obviously they would have this many fans.

Once I was let in, I allowed myself to explore the backstage. Since I had gotten myself exclusive VIP tickets so I had access to the backstage and I could meet the boys individually without a time limit on my mind.

After exploring the backstage I heard the announcer call out that 'Why Don't We' had arrived and I joined the other fans, ready to take pictures with the boys.

As it was nearing my turn, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I was afraid the boys might recognize me but when I moved forward to take a picture none of them acknowledged me. Good, they didn't figure me out, Although Jonah did look a little suspicious when he saw me. I quickly took my picture than went into the line for the concert.

The boys finished taking the rest of the pictures and we were all let in after a couple of minutes. I took a seat in the front and waited for the concert to start. 

Once it started I began mumbling along to the songs and swaying to the music. They were good singers. That was obvious. I had heard a few of their songs before I came to the concert so I looked like a "real fan".

The concert came to an end two hours later and I found myself smiling as I walked out of the room and backstage where the announcement would be made about the lucky fan who would get to spend a whole week with Why Don't We. In between songs, I had caught Jack looking at me a few times and confusion hit me hard. Why was he staring at me? This was ridiculous.

I waited for the boys to arrive. When they did, the announcement was made and just as I suspected I won. I had obviously written a different name or else the boys would've found out my real identity immediately and my plans would've been ruined. I gave the girls enough time to have a nice old chat with them before stepping in and grabbing all of the boys' attention. The reason why I caught their attention would probably be because of the fact that I was only one if two boys at the concert. The other being my brother, Jordan of course.

"Hi", I said smiling as I greeted them again.

"Hi", Jack was the first one to reply. He too smiled at me.

"What's up?", Zach spoke second.

"Hey dude", Jonah said.

"Hey bro", Daniel said moving forward and wrapping his arm around Zach's waist pulling him close and softly kissing him on the cheek. Oh, so they were dating now. Cool."You're the fan who won the contest and are going to spend the week with us, right?".

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"_ I asked noticing the surprise in his voice.

"No no. It's just rare to find a boy fan ever. So this is kinda new for us", Daniel continued.

"Yes. I get it", I said laughing a little. My voice had changed so it wasn't as easily recognizable but my laugh was still the same so I had to avoid laughing at all costs or this would never work.

"So. What brings you to LA?", Jack asked.

"Well. I actually live here", I said. That was not a good move because Jonah looked at me narrowing his eyes. He had always been the most observant of them all so it was bad if he was given a hint.

"Cool", Zach replied before I could further drown in anxiety.

"Oh. I brought you guys something", I said, reaching into my backpack and grabbing the notebook that had my sketchings in it. I had taken four whole days to make this book so it hopefully helped with the situation.

"Aww. Thanks dude",Daniel said grabbing it and opening it up immediately. 

"Wow. You're a really good artist...Matthew", Jack said looking doubtful like he didn't remember my name.

"Yep. That's me", I said letting out a short laugh which sounded more nervous than I wanted it to be.

"Okay", Daniel said smiling."Ready to head back to the Wdw house?".

"Yeah. So excited", I said smiling back.

Everyone smiled at me warmly as we headed back to the band house although Jonah still looked suspicious.

~To be continued~.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hope you liked it. Available on my Wattpad @wdwoneshots as well. Same username. Thank you for reading. Love you guys :D ❤. Don't forget to leave Kudos.


End file.
